


That's How Seduction Works

by berlynn_wohl



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Awkwardness, Crying, First Kiss, First Time, Frottage, Hoth, M/M, Seduction, Virgin Luke, Virginity, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 15:09:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7939249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berlynn_wohl/pseuds/berlynn_wohl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke has a crush on Han. Han is smitten with Luke. It takes some awkwardness before this situation can reach its natural conclusion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's How Seduction Works

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fill for two prompts on the Star Wars Kinkmeme:
> 
> https://starwarskinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/586.html?thread=701002#cmt701002  
> [Han seducing a chilly Luke on Hoth]
> 
> https://starwarskinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/586.html?thread=451658#cmt451658  
> [Ridiculously naïve!Luke is unsure of what’s going on during sexytimes w/ Han, cries during orgasm]

1.

In the makeshift recreation room, just off the canteen, several tables were set up, each devoted to some game of skill or chance. Luke had watched Han sit down at one of these tables the night before, and then rise from it an hour later already three hundred credits richer. Today, Han found Luke here, standing at a different table, across from the off-duty quartermaster. Luke and the quartermaster each had a wide, flat paddle in one hand, and used them to swat a ball back and forth across the table.

“Time to go,” Han told Luke. “We got a briefing, remember? Mandatory for every pilot on the base.”

“A briefing?” Luke said, not taking his eyes off the table. “Is there a mission?”

“Nah, it's about some planet that’s just joined the Alliance. They’re sending a bunch of new recruits, and I guess it’s gonna change the way the training exercises are scheduled.”

Luke was distracted listening to Han, and the quartermaster scored a point on him. He grunted with disappointment, then told Han. “I'll be there as soon as I finish this game. I just need the next two points.”

“We're already late, kid.”

“This won't take long, I promise.” The tempo of the game was picking up, and Luke took a step away from the table to compensate for the increasing velocity of the ball. “Go on, I'm right behind you.”

Han could not believe that Luke was making him act like the responsible one in this place, the stickler for rules. “You got any credits riding on this game?” he asked.

“No,” Luke admitted.

Han wouldn't have interfered if Luke had answered in the affirmative; he'd have respected a bet. But why would you play a game if you weren't gonna win anything off the other guy? Since Luke wasn't, Han saw no reason not to break it up. He bent down, barreled toward Luke, wrapped both arms around him just under his rear-end, and hoisted him over his shoulder.

“I'm requisitioning this pilot,” Han told the quartermaster, over Luke's astonished shriek. He gave Luke a solid pat on the behind as he promised, “I'll come back to fill out the necessary forms later.”

The amused hoots and hollers of the other rebels nearly drowned Luke out, but Han heard him clearly enough, shouting “Put me down! This isn't funny!” as he pounded his fists ineffectively against Han's back. Han grinned at everyone in the room, acknowledging that he had indeed done something that they’d all found entertaining and, he was sure in some cases, enviable. He ignored Luke's struggle and carried him effortlessly out of the room and down the corridor; Luke hardly weighed anything, though his wiggling did make it more difficult to keep him balanced.

“I mean it!” Luke squealed. “Put me down!”

“Alright, hold still, and I will.” When Luke had calmed down, Han slowly tipped forward, letting Luke down but making sure his descent was slow and involved as much sliding of his body against Han's as possible. Then he scolded Luke: “Next time, when I say we need to go to a briefing...”

“Yeah, I got it,” Luke said. He trudged along, a half-step behind Han, hoping that Han had neither seen nor felt that he'd gotten half an erection while being carried.

 

2.

Luke had liked Han from the moment he’d met him, though in a scared kind of way, at first. He’d figured it was just because Han was a pilot, the captain of his own ship, which was just about the most heroic thing Luke could imagine back on Tatooine. But after joining the Alliance, Luke noticed that while he admired all the pilots he met, it was only when he was around Han that he got a sort of funny feeling about it. Luke wanted to do something, like touch Han, or maybe have Han touch him. He wasn’t sure.

But Han usually acted like Luke was a bother, and even when he was being kind, he made sure to grumble about how much it inconvenienced him to be kind. He was like that with everyone, Luke had noticed, so he didn’t take it personally. He supposed that one would have to be smug and irreverent like that, if they were in Han’s line of work.

But Luke wanted to get Han to like him more, and also to spend as much time with Han as he could, so he volunteered to do things like accompany Han on boring supply runs, and help him fix up the Falcon, so he could become an expert in starship operation and maintenance.

That kind of expertise was by no means a straight road, however. Some things, like routine replacements and cleaning, Luke could now do blindfolded, but once in a while something happened that reminded Luke how far he had to go and how sometimes, no amount of knowledge alone could solve the problem. Such was the time when a mission to survey Fuluria ended in a power malfunction and an emergency landing in the middle of the jungle.

Up to his elbows in the tangle of wires, cells, and sensors that he called the engineering station, Han shouted down the corridor to Luke, “Okay, try it again.”

Luke toggled the appropriate switches, resulting in several ineffective clicks. “Nothing,” he called back.

“Well, I'm out of ideas.” Han dropped the macrofuser on the bench. “Looks like we've got an irreversibly polarized power core, so we're gonna be stuck here for a bit.”

Luke came into the cargo bay, looking a little panicked. “Don't worry about it,” Han assured him. “We completed our last transmission to the base when we were in orbit around the planet. There's no way they don't know we're here and that we had a problem. They're three days out, so we'll be stranded a while, but it's just a matter of time.”

“Are you sure? It's a big planet. Without the Falcon's signal to lock on to...”

“What did I say? Don't worry. They'll find us.”

“Do we have enough food and water for three days?”

Han snorted. “You think I go anywhere that unprepared? There's food for weeks in here.”

Luke tried to make a joke: “I guess in a bucket like this, you have to always expect to be stranded somewhere because of a malfunction, huh?”

“Watch your mouth,” Han said. “I said I have enough food. I didn't say I would give you any.”

Without its cooling systems, the Falcon’s interior quickly became uncomfortably hot and stuffy. Han opened the cargo ramp and they wandered out to check out the surface of the planet. It was hardly any cooler out here in the jungle than it was on the ship, but at least there was the occasional breeze.

Han looked around, taking in their immediate surroundings. Luke watched Han's face. Luke was smart, but there was so much he didn't know, and Han seemed to know it all. Luke often looked to him, basing his own feelings about a given situation by Han's expression – he felt secure if Han looked confident, anxious if his expression was twisted with frustration, and afraid on those occasions when Han appeared in any way uncertain.

“I've got food for a month, but only one week's worth of water for two people. That should still be plenty, but I know there’s a river right around here, I saw it as we were coming in. We should check it out, see if it’s drinkable, so we don't have to use our stores.”

Han retrieved a couple of empty duraplast jugs and a water analyzer, handed the jugs to Luke to carry, and they headed out. Sure enough, fifty yards from the Falcon, the ground sloped gently down to a wide river. The current was swift toward the middle, but on the near side, it ran slow, pooled so deep it was blue and so still that one could see to the bottom. On either side, rocky cliffs towered.

“Great place to go diving,” Han remarked. He kneeled on a rock at the river’s edge and scooped some water into the analyzer. While it worked, he swiped his sleeve across his damp forehead. “Especially on a day like this.”

Looking up at the cliff, then down into the deep, forbidding water, Luke had a little vertigo, and his knees trembled. He feared that Han would challenge him to a contest of some sort. “I don’t know how to swim,” he said, “I grew up in the desert.”

Han shook his head as he showed Luke the analyzer’s barrage of red indicator lights. “Shouldn't even swim in this anyway, much less drink it,” he said. He dumped the water back into the river. “Here, hold this.”

Luke shifted the empty jugs to one arm so he could take the analyzer from Han. With both hands free, Han unfastened his trousers and took out his cock so he could relieve himself into the water. Luke was stunned; Han hadn't bothered to so much as turn slightly away, let alone excuse himself entirely so he might duck behind a tree. Without thinking, Luke glanced at Han's cock – it was ordinary, soft and pink, and it had a lot of foreskin; Han pulled it back behind the crown with his fingertips before starting his stream. Luke averted his gaze, mortified that he'd looked in the first place.

“Let’s keep looking around, just within sight of the ship,” Han said, completely casually, like he didn't have his dick in his hand. “If we don't find anything suitable for drinking, it's not a big deal. There's plenty on the ship. But it'd be nice to have a surplus, and there ain't much else to do, anyway.”

“Uh huh,” Luke said, trying to pretend he wasn't flustered. Just then, he wondered if Han had expected him to do the same: urinating as a show of masculine solidarity. Maybe he looked like an idiot to Han, just standing there. But he didn't need to go. He imagined that if this was a tandem activity amongst Corellians, the first step would be making sure that both parties actually had to go.

“Won't be able to heat anything up,” Luke half-heard Han saying, “so it'll be dry rations for three days, but it's fine. Builds character, or so I've been told.”

Luke snuck another look just as Han was shaking himself off. He bit his lip and jerked his head away again, though it was too late to keep that image from haunting his memories for weeks to come. He still didn’t need to pee, though he definitely felt some kind of urgency in his groin.

“C’mon, kid,” Han called over his shoulder. He’d walked twenty paces along the riverbank without Luke noticing.

 

3.

Every minute of every day, Luke ached with the freezing cold. Fur-lined clothing, piles of blankets, and the exertion required on patrols could only do so much. The temperature of the innermost rooms on the Hoth base, the dormitories and kitchens, was generally above freezing, but still nowhere near comfortable, and the docking bays and maintenance areas, where Luke spent his duty hours, were barely warmer than outside. As for the outside, its stinging cold stole the air from his lungs and the blinding glare assaulted his senses, so that on each solitary expedition he could think of nothing but survival, of simply putting one foot in front of the other.

Few rebels were truly handling it well; only those who grew up in the tundra on their home planets. Everyone else was merely trying to brave it with stoicism. No one wanted to be the whiner who complained of the cold as though they were the only one suffering from it. This included Luke, who kept his mouth shut about his frigid misery and, when alone, repented for every time he'd bemoaned the scorching heat of Tatooine.

The cold made it difficult to do anything which it did not make impossible. Luke couldn't enjoy his meals, couldn't concentrate on any sort of study, and at the end of each duty shift, he was so exhausted from trying to stay warm all day, he had no energy to do anything fun. He could complete the exercises that all the rebel soldiers were expected to do during their monotonous drills, but he could not concentrate on training with his lightsaber, which demanded more focus.

All the work was twice as hard for it being so cold, and it all required more brain power than he could muster, because so much of what he was doing, he was learning for the first time. On one of these miserable shifts, Luke was in the docking bay, standing in front of an open access panel on the outer hull of his X-wing. The repulsor that the access panel controlled had malfunctioned, and while there were plenty of maintenance people around to fix it, Luke had to learn to do it himself, in case one day he found himself facing this kind of breakdown alone.

Hitting the switch that normally activated the starboard repulsor coil was ineffective. Luke knew that the adjacent valve needed to be adjusted, but accomplishing that, he soon discovered, was not so easily done. The stem of the valve protruded only slightly from the hull, and was topped with a high-torque wing bolt. It was crammed between two switches, in a space too small to allow Luke to use vice grips to loosen it, no matter what the angle.

He'd already asked for help twice on this matter, and had too much pride to ask again. He had to figure this stuff out on his own. Of course, that’s when Han had to walk by. Luke's face got hot – against all odds – and he hunched over the panel, hoping Han hadn't seen, and would not see, how badly he was struggling.

But Han had seen. He had breezed right by Luke on his way to the Falcon, but he had definitely seen.

Luke stared at the wing bolt, wondering if he could loosen it by hand. Removing one glove, he reached into the panel, and though he was able to get his fingers around the wings, the thing wouldn’t budge, and with each passing second his fingers grew stiffer and more painful in the frigid air.

Luke got so frustrated, he did not even notice that Han had returned, had come up behind him, _right_ behind him, with his chest bumping Luke’s shoulder blade. “Here, use this,” he said. But instead of simply handing Luke the tool he was carrying – which Han explained he had built himself to deal with just such a design flaw – he let Luke place his hand on it, then covered Luke’s hand with his own, to guide it.

“You just align it like this,” Han said, his breath briefly warm against Luke’s ear, “and twist this part of the handle.”

The slender device fit tidily in the narrow space, and turning it, the wing bolt could be loosened with ease. Han remained where he was. “Now try hitting the switch.”

Luke depressed the switch and heard the familiar hum of a fully functional repulsor coil. He heaved a sigh of relief; with this deep breath, he pushed back just a fraction more against Han’s chest. They were both wearing too many layers of clothing for Luke to feel Han’s body heat, but he was absolutely feeling warmer than he had been five minutes ago.

“Now that you’ve got it, tighten the valve again,” Han said, his hand still – _still!_ – covering Luke’s own on the device, for no reason now, as Luke clearly understood how it functioned.

Luke adjusted the wing bolt once more, and only then did Han retreat. “There’s no shame in asking for help, kid,” he said, and swung the device jauntily to and fro as he strolled back to the Falcon. “You holler at me any time, okay?”

Beneath his fur-lined coat, Luke was sweating.  


4.

Luke decided that he'd had enough of riding a tauntaun about five seconds after the tauntaun decided it had had enough of being ridden. Luke's vision, which had been filled with icy wasteland for some time, was now filled with clear blue sky, and snow was sneaking under the sleeves and collar of his cold-weather gear and soaking his clothes. The wind whipped more stinging snow into his face. He could not believe he was expected to get up and try to get back on that creature, which smelled atrocious and hated him.

His difficulties with the tauntaun meant that his task of setting perimeter markings took twice as long as expected, and he returned to the base two hours after his shift was supposed to have ended. Han was there, wrangling his own tauntaun back into its pen.

“Hell of a day, huh?” Han said, slamming the gate and turning round to give Luke a hard but friendly pat on the back. “You look a little chilly.”

“Nothing gets by you,” Luke said with a despairing laugh. He tried to straighten up, to put on some semblance of Han’s coolness, his swagger. He couldn’t help but move differently, self-consciously, under Han’s gaze.

“Listen, why don't you come back to the Falcon with me? I can turn the heat on, you can get a hot shower, and I've got stuff to eat and drink.”

Luke accepted this offer without hesitation, not caring if it made him look desperate or pathetic. He excused himself to the dormitory so he could grab fresh clothes, then made a dash for the docking bay. As promised, the Falcon was warm inside, not roasting by any means but warm enough that Luke could comfortably shuck his cold weather gear. Beneath it, his shirt, trousers, and socks were clinging and damp. Han pointed out the compartment where he'd installed a water shower, then strode into the galley, leaving Luke to it.

While he was alone in the tiny shower compartment, Luke coached himself, convinced himself that he could accept Han’s generosity like a calm, collected adult, enjoy his company, his close proximity, while keeping his peculiar yearnings a secret.

He came back into the lounge area fully dressed, minus his boots, and looking enormously refreshed. On the table, steam rose from a bowl of hot soup and a mug of something that smelled spicy. The moment Luke sat down in front of it, Han swooped in and covered his shoulders with a thick white blanket. “How's that?” he asked.

“Amazing.” Luke picked up his spoon. “It was really nice of you to do this.”

Han slid next to Luke on the bench. “It was, wasn't it.” He laughed at Luke’s petulant reaction, and draped his arm across the back of the seat, behind Luke. “I’m just joking, kid. Eat up. Enjoy.”

The soup was very simple, just lentils in a broth, but it tasted like real food, not something that had been sitting freeze-dried in a package for ten years. Between bites, Luke held the mug in his hands to warm them, and breathed in the aromatic steam. He inquired about the drink, and Han explained that it was a tea, from a planet Luke had never heard of. Luke didn’t bother to ask any more questions, because he just didn’t care that much; his focus was on the strange way his whole body thrilled to Han’s nearness.

Luke ate until he was full – something he hadn’t done lately, because eating was just as cold and miserable an experience as anything else on Hoth. Sated and warm both inside and out, he leaned back with a happy sigh and thanked Han again for his kindness.

“Of course, anything for a friend. And this was no trouble at all.” Han cleared his throat. “Tell you what, though. It’s still a little chilly in here, so why don’t you share that blanket with me.”

Luke opened the blanket and held out one arm toward Han. Han scooted closer, pulling the edge of the blanket around his shoulders, getting right up next to Luke, so that even their thighs touched. Luke shifted uncomfortably. “Um, I think I have to tell you something,” he yelped.

Han seemed unconcerned. He muttered “Yeah, what is it?” against the top of Luke’s head, breath ruffling his hair. Luke wished he hadn’t said anything, but now that he had, he had to go on.

“I just think you should know,” he said, staring at the ceiling, his voice strained, “I kind of like you. And so, when you do stuff like you’re doing now, I mean…I know I’m just a dumb kid and you probably don’t want to accidentally encourage me to like you more, in that way. And so you might want to…know that.”

Han withdrew from Luke’s side, looked him in the eye to make sure he was being serious, and then scrubbed a hand down his face, laughing despite himself. “Kid, what exactly did you think was going on here?”

Luke had no idea how to answer this, so he just stared at Han, searching his eyes for the correct response.

“This is a _seduction_ ,” Han explained.

“It is?”

Han rolled his eyes. “I wasn’t gonna say anything, because you know, you don’t just call it what it is while you’re doing it, but if you’re gonna be this naïve, I feel like I owe it to you to be up front: I did all this hoping to get you into bed.”

Luke’s jaw dropped. “You thought if you gave me food and a blanket I’d just…sleep with you?”

Han cringed. “No, no! I mean, not _exactly_. Look, I like you too, and I saw you had a bad day today, and I thought if I warmed you up and made you a nice hot meal, you’d feel good, and so maybe you’d be a little more receptive to my advances. That’s how seduction works.”

“Oh.” Luke nodded despondently, staring at his empty bowl, too embarrassed to look anywhere else. “So I spoiled it.”

“No, no you didn’t,” Han cooed, caressing the back of Luke’s neck with one tentative hand.

“Okay, well, just so you know, I would have gone to bed with you if you’d just asked, but I’m glad you didn’t know that I like you as much as I do, because you treated me so nice.”

Han bit his lip. “Good,” he said, slowly. “That’s good.”

Seeming to have recovered from his mortification, Luke looked at Han, a hint of eagerness in his face, some mischief in his tone. “So what would you have done next? To seduce me?”

Put on the spot, Han stammered, “Uh, well, I mean, I guess I was going to put my arm around you, like this…”

Luke shook his head. “Don’t tell me. Pretend we weren’t just talking about this, and that you have to keep being nice to me.” He waved his hand. “Just proceed with your plan, is what I mean.”

Han shrugged, then slipped his arm around Luke’s waist. With the fingertips of his other hand, he tilted Luke’s face up and toward him.

At the first touch of Han’s lips to his own, Luke began to tingle all over. He reflexively reached out with both hands to touch Han’s chest, his fingers creeping up until he found the open collar of his shirt. He tugged it down, and got his first feel of Han’s warm skin, dusted with dark hair.

Han pressed his tongue into the kiss, and Luke was suddenly filled with new, wide, wordless feelings. He couldn’t help the strange soft noises he made against Han’s mouth, but he hoped that they communicated how badly he wanted Han never to stop.

Eventually Han did pull back, intending to break the kiss just long enough to stand, and Luke lunged forward to follow him as closely as possible, nearly tumbling to the floor in the process. Han thrust his arms around Luke to steady him, then took advantage of the situation he’d found himself in, holding Luke and swaying him gently back and forth. “I’ll bet you’re tired from your patrol,” Han said. “We could lie down for a while.”

“That’d be nice,” Luke said. “I could use a nap.” He understood perfectly well what was going on now, but he wanted to play along. Not to mention, he actually could use a nap. Eventually.

Han took Luke to the captain's cabin, which was little more than the bunk it housed, but could be called "cozy," if one were feeling generous. He invited Luke to climb into the bunk first, and as Luke put one knee on the mattress, he slid the blanket from Luke’s shoulders. As soon as he’d gotten into the bunk himself, he spread the blanket over the both of them. “There we go. All cozy, huh?”

“Uh-huh. It’s so good to be warm for once.”

“It’ll be even warmer if we lie skin to skin,” Han explained. “Here, let me show you.” He rucked up his shirt, then tugged Luke’s open, shimmying closer so he could press their bodies together. When this happened, Luke thought he would explode. It was just like he’d dreamed – but even more than that, because there were things that he couldn’t have imagined, the heat of it, and the way Han smelled, earthy and masculine.

“You warming up now, kid?” Han said, his voice a low rumble.

Luke tilted his head so his mouth was close to Han’s, and then waited for Han to kiss him again.

“You want a little more kissing, huh?” Han said, showing Luke his lopsided grin first. “I’m amenable. It makes it even better.”

When he did oblige, opening his mouth over Luke’s, Luke couldn’t help but squirm from the joy of it. That was when he accidentally felt Han’s erection against his hip. He gasped, but Han did not pause to let him catch his breath. Luke reached down between their bodies, feeling blindly until he found the ridge where Han’s cock pressed hard against his trousers.

“Do you like the way that feels?” Han asked, his lips still brushing against Luke’s, his breath in Luke’s mouth. “Did you like it when you saw it? I know you were looking at it that day by the river.”

“I didn’t mean to look,” Luke whispered.

“It’s okay. I don’t mind that you did. You wanna see it again? Go ahead and take it out for me.”

Luke fumbled with both hands until he was able to unfasten Han’s trousers. Han’s erection popped out and right into Luke’s waiting grasp. Luke looked under the blanket, which was somewhat translucent, allowing him to see Han’s robust cock beneath it. The head was shiny and coral; the foreskin, generous when Luke had first seen it, was now a snug sheath, which Luke could play with, sliding it up and down the shaft.

“Okay, kid, now you gotta show me yours.” Han pushed Luke’s hand aside for a moment so he had some room, and deftly undid Luke’s trousers, drawing out the stiff pink cock they had been confining.

“Hm, that’s real nice. You’ve got a nice one, anyone ever tell you that?”

“Nuh-uh.”

It felt so good when Han touched it. As he rubbed, Han asked Luke, “How do you like it?” but Luke couldn’t answer, except to say “Just like that.”

The sinuous rhythm of Han’s strong hands had Luke’s whole body humming and throbbing. When Han briefly took his hand away, he silenced Luke with a deep kiss, to give him a chance to show that it was only so he could press his own cock up against Luke’s, and rub them together. He reached around and grabbed Luke’s behind to encourage him to get even closer, grind even harder.

Luke’s heart was racing. His muscles felt all knotted up, and he feared each one would snap, and he would unravel. And yet, this ache was good and gooey and hot, suffusing him with sensations that were irresistible, though they were unbearable. He couldn’t get air in his lungs fast enough, and he felt light-headed. Oblivious, Han urged him on, with heated words and touches. The more they rubbed, the more intense it got, until Luke cried out, “Stop!”

Han froze. “What’s the matter?”

Luke wheezed, “For a second I thought I was gonna die!”

“What…?” Han’s mouth hung open. “Kid, haven’t you ever had an orgasm before?”

Luke blinked. “An orgasm?”

“Oh, hell,” Han said, and pulled Luke tightly against him again. “ _What noble deed did I do to earn this gift_ ,” he muttered to no one, “ _and how can I prove myself worthy of it_. Luke, listen to me. Everything is fine. That’s supposed to happen. When you feel that feeling again, just let it happen, and you’ll be alright. Okay? Trust me.”

“Okay.” Luke bit his lower lip with apprehension.

Han dropped a tender kiss on Luke’s forehead and resumed his thrusts, grinding slow and steady now, giving Luke time to get warmed up again. He uttered low rumbling groans, which tickled in Luke’s heart. Their skin stuck together with perspiration. There were wet sounds, because their cocks were leaking and the wetness was getting under their foreskins as they slid up and down. Luke’s teeth released his lower lip to make way for a guttural moan as electrifying pleasure rippled through his guts. He was scared, but he also wanted everything that was happening to happen _more_.

His limbs clutched and trembled as his cock jerked against Han’s belly. His heart was in his throat, his pulse hammering beyond comprehension. The breathless, urgent feeling was back again. Despite all reassurances, he was still convinced he wouldn’t survive this. The tip of his cock felt like it was going to burst, and then suddenly his brain was filled with light and silence, and his mouth opened in a choked cry. All the tension in his body erupted, and it was good but it was too much, he was in Han’s arms and it was just too much. Tears sprang to his eyes as he bucked and shivered. His breaths became hitching sobs, and tears streamed down his flushed cheeks.

Something was shooting out of him, pulsing, and it felt so syrupy sweet, but very strange, like his insides were just sparks. While his hips continued to twitch softly, there was a hot, wet splash against his belly; Han was doing the same thing Luke had just done, although Han was grunting deeply while he did it. His eyes were squeezed shut, so he did not notice the tears in Luke’s eyes until long after he had spent himself. When he saw them, he tensed up again, but Luke smiled to show that he was alright. “I’m sorry,” he said with a sniffle.

“No, don’t be sorry.” Han wiped away one rolling tear from Luke’s cheek with the pad of his thumb. “It was pretty intense, huh?”

Luke nodded. There was a long silence, basking in their shared space, their shared experience, before he asked, “So, was I good at being seduced?”

“The best I’ve ever known,” Han said with a little smile. “So good, in fact, that I’d like to seduce you again sometime.”

Luke smiled too, and with that, the tension began to leave his body. He suddenly felt as though he had far fewer bones than he’d had ten minutes ago. He wiggled to get more comfortable in Han’s embrace, but just as Han settled in, thinking he was good for a while, Luke ducked his head under the blanket once more. He wanted to see what had happened down there. It was humid, and his nostrils were filled with a rich, musky odor as he examined the glistening streak of his semen that had landed across the trail of hair below Han’s navel. He had a matching stripe on his own belly.

It was a mess, but Luke didn’t mind. He was full of food and relaxed and content. Everything was amazing…except, he suddenly realized, for one thing. A thing he had thought might never happen again. In response to it, Luke grabbed the edge of the blanket and flung it away from the both of them.

“I’m too hot,” he announced.

**Author's Note:**

> berlynn-wohl.tumblr for more of this kind of nonsense


End file.
